


1800

by wayiiseelife



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: After Season Seven, Tequila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Huntzberger gets a voicemail, that makes him want to reach out.OTP Prompt: Tequila





	1. Part One

1800

 

Prompt: Tequila.

 

Summary: Huntzberger gets a voicemail, that makes him want to reach out.

 

Characters: Logan Huntzberger, Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore, and Finn Morganston

 

Fandom: Tequila AN: This story will be a three parter.

 

\-- 1800 --

 

_“She is my little sister. I can’t just let her go.” Finneaus Morganston states. The young Morganston felt torn, between his best friend (his brother) and the woman he consider a little sister._

 

_He relaxed at the touch of his best friend’s hand on his shoulder. “I would never ask you not to be friends with her. Or whatever relationship the two of you have. I would not ask the same of Colin. The both of you have this crazy, protective, family thing going on with her. Since Yale. Don’t change that, don’t pick sides. Just...don’t stop talking to me. I can’t lose all three of you…”_

 

_Finn frowns, bringing the other man in his arms. “Brothers forever.”_

 

Finn knocked on the hotel room of on Lorelai Gilmore in the city of Chicago, Illinois. He made sure to email, text or call his friend twice a week. He felt the brotherly need to check up on her, he knew that Logan Huntzberger was a mess and Lorelai, nick named, Rory, was the same. He remembered their first call two weeks after her graduation.

 

_Finn frowned at the sniffles he heard on the other line, “Why do you keep calling me?” The sound of his broken friend, the woman he considered his little sister, pained his heart. “Everytime your name pops on my phone screen, I want to cry a little.”_

 

_Finn pulls himself away from the bustling sounds of the back office of a hotel he was currently stationed at, into the office he was sharing with his father. “Well, love, I am hurt. You have not been answering my phone calls, it worries me.” This was the truth, he was hurt. Did she think that because her relationship with Logan was off, so was her with Finn’s? That didn’t work for Finn. He loved dear Rory with all his heart. Not like the love Rory and Logan clearly shared, but a big brother to a little sister love. “I couldn’t handle you yelling at me. Or being angry.”_

 

_Her end of the line goes quiet for a couple minutes, making Finn wonder if she hung up on him, but then he hears her once more. “Are you angry at me Finn? For saying no. I didn’t want to talk…”_

 

_He quickly interrupts her before she can go on. “I am far from angry. Far. I know things didn’t end the way you wanted them. But...I didn’t call to talk about that.” It was the truth, he didn’t call for that reason. He just terribly missed her. Rory has been his little sister since he first met her, even if she didn’t know herself. “I called because the last two weeks, you missed our weekly phone call. I missed your voice.” He didn’t add that he needed her in his life. The young Gilmore warmed her way into his heart and he was not going to give that up. “Besides, just because things ended with Logan, does not mean that things ended between you and I. We are still family. Until the end of days.”_

 

_He hears a soft sob, then a mumbled. “Thank you. You do not know how much that warms my heart. How much I needed to hear that in this moment. I missed you, too, Finn. Are you alright?”_

 

_Finn smiled, hearing the little of happiness in her voice. “Of course, I am. Well, honestly, I am lot better hearing your voice. A lot of crazy things went through my head when you didn’t answer me. Was about to call the Senator myself, to see if you were really with him or not. The nice thing about being from money, is I can get the personal cell phone numbers of men like that. Now, tell me, how is Obama’s bus? Did you meet the great man himself?”_

 

Two months have gone by since the first phone call. Rory answers the door with a smile on her face. “Aussie.” She grins, god she was over the moon to see the man before her.

 

Finn took her all in. He could tell that the smile on her face was just a smile. The look of sadness, depression was in her eyes. He frowned a little before catching himself doing so.

 

“Do I look okay?” She asks him. “I haven’t been out to a pub in forever.” She wore her down, with light makeup covering her face.

 

Finn only noticed because she didn’t look as pale as the rest of her body did. She wore black Conserve, a black mini skirt with a bright pink tee shirt and a black hoodie. He leans over,  kissing her cheek lightly. “Lovely as always. Come on. I have a car downstairs waiting for us.”

 

“We aren’t going to drive?” Rory questions. She grabs her small purse, making sure her cellphone, wallet, ID, and hotel keys are in the purse. She steps out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

She turns to look at him once the door is shut tightly, before Finn could answer her question, and wraps her arms around his thin body. “Thank you for still being my friend. I was worried I lost you...both you and Colin. I just wanted to say that again, but in person. Your friendship, this bond…” She points to herself then him. “Means the world. I feel like I losing touch with my mom, Lane, Colin, Pairs and Stephanie but never with you. You are my best friend, Finneaus Morganston. Thank you.”

 

He feels his cheeks go red, the words he wanted to say lose some sort of sense, and a smile brought on his face. “Anytime, little sister.”

 

Rory stops and looks to him. “Little sister.”

 

“The bond you feel between us, is family. You are my family.” Finn tells her, calmly. Every word he spoke was the truth.

 

Rory smiles thanks to him. “Now, take me to the pub. I haven’t drank in months, and this girl needs some Tequila.” He grins, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. “Then tequila we shall get you. Tonight is going to be fun.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

“I miss him.” She mumbles as she waits for the waitress to bring the third round of drinks and some nachos.

“What?” Finn asks, wondering for a moment if he heard her right.

It was an unspoken agreement between the two that they would never discuss Logan. 

“What?” She asks, leaning into the metal chair. She cursed herself and her big mouth. Maybe the two rounds of drinks filled Tequila was already getting to her.

“You said something.” The Aussie reminds her gently. He wondered for a moment, if his sister had a chance to mourn the loss of Logan. He knew for sure, Logan didn’t mourn Rory but instead try to distract himself working 75 hour work weeks. 

The both of them were bloody idiots, Finn thinks to himself. His mind also wanders to how he wishes one-day to have a love like how the both of them love each other.

“Oh. I said, I can not wait for some nachos.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, she was still a bad liar. The woman before him was hurt, he could tell. He thinks for a moment that maybe he needed to switch from tequila filled drinks to water filled drinks. He had a funny feeling that at the end of this night, Rory was going to need him. 

Finn promised himself to be that for her. 

He gives her a gentle smile then speaks, “I am in the need of the bathroom. I will be right back.” He waits for some sort of a nod from Rory, before getting up and searching for the waitress. He was going to put in the request for the change. 

\-- 1800 --

An hour later, Rory looks to Finn. She has no more energy to smile. “Finny, you promised me my favorite Tequila. But I don't see it…” Rory knew she didn't need any more Tequila and she would regret every single shot in the morning. But this was the only time she could do this, get wasted, lose herself in this moment.

“Let's play a game!” Finn yells. He pulls out a bottle of 1800 Sliver Tequila, setting it on the table. 

They moved to one of the nightclubs Finn had a stake in half an hour ago, after Rory made the decision that the restaurant was to boring. He made sure the both of them had a private room in the back to themselves.

“A game?!” Rory says with excitement lined in her voice.

“A game.” He opens the bottle, handing it over. Promise was a promise. “Two truths and a lie. I'll go first. My name is Finn. I graduated Yale with 3.7. And I have a tattoo of an orange.”

The woman laughs after putting the bottle to her lips. She sets the bottle after driving after a couple moments. “Oh! Oh! I know this one. You didn't graduate with a 3.7!”

Finn burst out laughing. “Do you really think I have a tattoo of an orange?! Come on Reporter Girl!”

She looks at him, surprisingly. “You graduated Yale with 3.7. I am surely impressed.”

He smirks. “Alright. Now your turn to impress me.”

“I am from a small town called Stars Hallow. I once jumped off a bridge into the ocean with no clothes. I danced on a mountain in a National Forest.”

Finn remembers from Yale Rory saying something along the lines of going up to a National Forest further into New England. He smiles, “You never went skinny dipping.”

“But I did.” She smirks to him. She takes a look down to her glass in front of her. “It’s empty.”

“I have an idea…” Finn says. “Why don’t we move this party back to your hotel room?”

“I’m not that kind of girl, Finn.” She playfully giggles. 

He leans in, whispers near her ear. “I would never. We can just drink there. The nightclub is closing soon anyways…” And he thinks it would be easier to get in her bed once she has more. 

“As long as I can take the bottle.” She grabs the glass bottle of Tequila from the middle of the table. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way…” 

\-- 1800 --

This was code red. 

He had a drunken Rory Gilmore on his hands mumbling something about stupid blond boy, stupid me. He should've said no to the shots of Tequila in the car. He wanted her to let loose, not cry. 

Fuck. 

“Come on. We are almost in the room. Then we can get you some coffee.”

“Good coffee?” She mumbles, leaning against him. Her face was red, puffy filled with tear streaks. God - Finn’s heart broke for the twenty-two year old. 

“The best. Want to know a secret?” He asks, grabbing the key that belonged to the hotel room door from the front pocket of her purse. 

“I love secrets! Are you and Colin together? Is that your secrets?”

Finn couldn’t help himself but laugh as the thought of drunk Logan Huntzberger came to his mind. A fateful mind in London the year the two were apart, crying that Finn and Rory were together when he was all alone in London. 

“I can get the best coffee in the world since I own this hotel. The chef himself will come up and bring you a steaming hot cup…”

“Jealous! I am so sick of coffee from gas stations and motels. The motels...god, makes me wanna cry. I just wanna cry all the time. All the fucking time. Sometimes I do, you know? Cry.” 

Finn was caught off guard. He slowly helps Rory walk in the hotel room. He sets her on the bed. “Let’s change into some comfortable clothes…”

She shakes her head. “Finn…” The sound of her voice breaks. 

“Oh, love.” The Aussie man whispers. 

Finn forgets the clothes and the promise of coffee went out the window. He sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. One hand goes through her hair, he goes to open his mouth again to try and comfort her.

The sobs starts as soon as she opens her mouth to talk. 

“He was my world. Is. He is still my world…” She begins through the light sobs.


End file.
